Seventeen
by art.in.words
Summary: NEW: Chapter 4 up. The boys have their first game. Jesse approaches Elissa about Ryan and Marhsy sets up for his psotgame party that'll be full of drama.
1. Sun Sets and Sun Rises

**seventeen.**

**chapter one. **sun sets and sun rises.

I stared out the window, at the green hills passing by at a million miles an hour, a million thoughts circulated through my mind. I couldn't belive this was happening. Two weeks ago I was this normal seventeen year old boy who had A's and B's on his 11th grade report card, a school, a family, well granted not many friends. But now that was all gone. I started to think what I did wrong. Why did I deserve this? I didn't. I was always a good kid. And this is the karma I get. Well fuck that.

_"What the hell are you talking about. They're what? Dead! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Please tell me this is some joke. You can't be serious. But an hour ago they were here. Home. A car accident? No don't send someone here. _

All I have now is sitting with me in my carriage. This small room that smells like old yeast, like skunked beer. The room had a small table by the window, then a bed lucky to be half a metre wide haging from the wall. I felt like I was in a prison cell. I wish I was rather than dealing with what was really going on. I looked down at my iPod that sat on the table and skipped to the next track. Looking accross, my large bag lay open on the end of the bed. The Puma label in white spear across it. 30 hours in, six to go. Looking out the window the weather was looking darker as I drew closer to Melbourne. A far cry form the sunshine of Perth on a January afternoon. I could see the sun beginning to set towards the front of the train as we headed further East. I checked my watch, five thirty. The train wouldn't get in until close to mid-night. Thankfully Cal is picking me up. Getting on a tram at midnight all the way to St Kilda would be a little scary.

_"Hi Mrs Miller. I mean Claire. Umm I'm okay. I think. I just want to say thanks again. For taking me in, I mean Nan and Pop aren't really you know. Oh it's okay I don't mind changing schools, I think it might be good, to get away now. Yeah. Umm let me check. January fourteen.. ummm.. Oh not until 11:45. Oh no I'll just get on a tr... Okay. Thanks Claire. Tell Cal thanks. Okay. Bye._

I woke in a sweat. Eyes bulging open and breathing heavily. I must of drifted off. Another dream. Same dream. The incident. Funny that I see it concidering I wasn't even there. It's dark now, so I check my watch. It's eleven thirty. I can see the lights of Melbourne in the distance now. I look into the window, but only see my own reflection due to the light in the cabin. I look at myself as I recover from the nightmare. My hair is messy from leaning on the wall of the cabin. The blonde streaks lighting up as the darker hair hides in the shadows some how. My eyes still wide open, sky blue. Innocent. My face bronzed from the west coast sun. There was almost a difference between a tan and a beach tan, the sand was almost in my hair. Either a tear or sweat glides down my cheek, it irritates me but I don't want to wipe it. It tickles, then drops from my top lip onto the table. I then use the sleeve of my grey zip up hooded Mooks jumper and wipe the trail from my face. I pull the ear piece from my iPod out and wind it up around the player. I then throw it in the front pocket of my guitar case.Menawhile I pull out my guitar, adjust my sitting position and then grab the pic out from inbetween the 4th and 5th string. I run my hand through my sandy blonde hair and scratch the small particles of wax stuck there because tuning the top two strings. Then I begin to play as I thought about Cal, and his family. He's almost family, who our family see's on the holidays when one of us uses it as an excuse for a family holiday. Cal's my age, both seventeen this year and ready for our last year of high school. Being an only child, he's the only family I really have left. We talked online occasionally and got along really well over Chrismas and Easter. So I guess it'll be okay. I always thought of him as this really outgoing guy full of fun and laughs. He's a good football player too. I played in Perth but I really didn't fit in as well there. I kept to my self and avoided confrentation. But I guess I could play too. The city draws closer now. My heart beats a little faster. When I step off this train, all I have is my Puma bag, my guitar and the clothes on my back.

I wait at the door as the train slows to a stop. My neck is stiff and my back sore. 36 hours on the train living in a 2 by 2 metre cell. I didn't like going into the restaurant area. The trains stopped now, and I can't see Cal in the small crowd. Everyone wears jumpers in January. The sounds of traffic floods my ears as I step off with the puma bag heavily slung over my shoulder, my guitar case over the other. I walk past the initial crowd and watch on as family members hug and kiss each other. I hope Cal is here. I look around hoping, waiting, searching. Then I see him. Jogging over from his Dad's black Silverado truck. The moonlight reflects off the door panels like a dark mirror. Cal looks a little bigger than I remembered. I always remembered being a little taller than him, but he now stands at my height. About 6"1. Cal was build a little bigger than me though, I was always more an athletic build, like a swimmer, where as Cal looks like he has been to the gym and built his arms. Strange. I had almost forgotten about Mom and Dad until I saw the sympatheitc look on Cal's face.

"Hey Bud. I'm so sorry to hear what happened man". Cal put his hand out and gave me a quick hug. Like most people did these days. It's like a rule. Lose a family member. Give them a hug.

"Hey it's okay. Thanks for taking me in. I really appreciate it." Cal hands me an over-sized take-away cup of coffee from a little tray he had balanced in his hand.

"Come on Jesse. You're family. Now start acting like it". Cal smiled and we started walking towards the car. I took a sip of my coffee. Latte with one, perfect.

"Hey if you don't mind can we not talk about..." He cut me off. As usual.

"Talk about what?" He winks and smiles. Which makes me smile. For the first time since. Well for a long time. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled. For the first time since the accident I felt like everything was actually going to be okay. That gaping hole in my stomach slowly began to fill. Just with a smile. I threw my bag and guitar case into the tray of the brand new truck as Cal opened the door with the central locking remote. I jumped up and into the cabin, the car still had that new smell of fresh new interior.

"This is a nice car." I checked out the stereo. Cal had his CD book on the floor of the passanger side so I opened it up and had a look through. He starts the car and we take off, on a new life, a new journey. This coffee is unreal. Cal turns onto a main highway. The city lights are beautiful. I look around, accross the Yarra, the casino, the hotels. I'd been here before but it ment so much more now. This would be my home. I checked the clock. It flashed that fluro green colour, 12:02am. The coffee went down well as Cal started talking about school, St Kilda, football, the people and even his girlfriend. I was suprised he hand'nt told me about her.

"How long have you and Chelsea been together?" I watched as Cal's mouth widened. He smiled at the mention of her name from another persons lips. To hear their names associated. I could tell it was something real before he even spoke.

"Not long. Just a few months. But mate she has some gorgeous friends." I laughed to myself. I had never thought of myself as a catch. Back in Perth the girls were always sweet but I just never thought twice about it. It was like I was waiting for this dream girl I had created in my head, and none of the girls matched the bar.

"Yeah she's great" He started again. I listened intently and sipped my coffee as we drove past the pier and lona park. "What can I say, umm. Brunette, medium height, sweet as hell. You'll meet her tomorrow night!"

"Tomorrow night?" I pulled up short on the coffee. Tomorrow night?

"Oh yeah well one of Chelsea's friends Elissa is having her seventeenth. Just a week after you eh. So just the usual party on the roof of her apartment block. Hehe we'll be there a lot". I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't expecting to be invited to a party first night in town. And I wasn't sure I felt up to it.

"Hey Cal maybe I shouldn't. I mean I don't know anyone and I just got in..." He cuts me off. Again.

"No way Jesse. You are coming. I mean come on schools a month away and you're staying with me now so, you're coming. Meet the footy guys. Plus as I said plenty of gorgeous girls mate. They will love your sandy do and bronzed weird shaped head". Haha.

I punch him playfully. But Cal has managed to bring a smile to my face. It's felt good to have a little fun. But I felt almost guilty, like I should be mourning all the time or something. Like it looks as if I don't care about the accident if I smile.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Jesse, me moved".

I looked up after laughing to see this huge house right on the pier. When Cal pulled into the driveway I couldn't believe it. I looked at him, he smiled back, grinning ear to ear. His Mom and Dad ran a real estate company but I had no idea it was so succesfull. The two story mansion covered in white rendered brick and surrounded by tropical trees and deep green gardens. The driveway long, adding to the drama as we pull in. Cal pulls up outside the garage door. Another taller garage beside it indicates a boat shed. I looked around, the large white home, the huge windows, the huge door. As we pulled in Cal's dad Jack came out.

"Jesse! It's great to see you mate." He was smiling and putting on a show but I could see the sympathy through his eyes. It's a talent i've picked up lately. Jack and Claire were my parents best friend. I saw them in Perth at the funeral last week. So they must be hurting as much as me. But Jack was so much like Cal, he hid his own sadness to help others.

"Hey Jack." I gave a small smile. It was hard to even pretend to be happy, well without looking creepy.

"Come on in. We'll set you up in the pool house." My jaw dropped. Pool house? I turned and looked to Cal but he was pulling his coffee out of the truck. They said it so casually. Pool house. Like it was just next to the kitchen and by the living room. Jack opened the huge front doors that were surrounded by palm trees. When he opened the house was very open, with a foyer, and a huge lounge room. At the back huge window panels reflected the light from inside. The pool lights outside gave a slight indication of the backyard but it was hard to see.

"This is beautiful", I couldn't believe it. This was my new home. Cal came in soon after.

"Not bad eh. I thought the same thing when Mom and Dad showed me." Jack just smiled and led the way through a tour of the house. It was huge. First the large living room with long panel like lounges, and speakers set up around in the corners of the ceilings. Then this led into the kitchen, everything was stainless steel. A black and white marbel bench top, amazing. The becnh was constructed in a long L-shape, with cupboards up on the walls, and large panel windows on the back wall that contued from the living room. The open area also consisted of a long deep wood jarrah dining table under a pool table like chandalere light. Everything was so fresh and modern. The lights, the paintings on the wall. It was all black and white with an odd green or red in the beautiful photography on the walls of the St Kilda coast line and cultural townsite. Cal then opened double french doors, I looked down and noticed white fluffy carpet. When I looked up there were four black lay-z-boy chairs on the back wall, a projector screen and huge inbuilt cabinets either side. The room was dark with wooden horizontal blinds. More black and white photography circled the room.

"The theatre. Dude this place is awesome for DVD's, check out the surround sound." I couldn't believe it, as Cal played a song from one of his cd's in the DVD player, which was londged along with any other imaginable technology product in the white inbuilt cabinets. Once I gave my smile of approval Cal took me upstairs, which was basically his parents huge bedroom, his bredroom, another lounge room and a couple of bathrooms. The whole house was beautiful. When we walked back downstairs Claire was standing in the kitchen with Jack, she had a glass of red wine in her hand, smiling.

"Hey Jesse. How was the trip?"

"It was great. Thanks. I don't really like flying so it was nice to stay ond ry land." I smiled again. I couldn't believe the place. It was gorgeous. They hadn't been here long as I was here 12 months ago. Mom and Dad said they bought a new place but I had no idea. They were smiling, pleased with my awe, they obviously still enjoyed the positive feedback.

"Your new place is amazing". I knew they were waiting for a comment.

"Yeah well it helps when your Dad is in the local mafia". Cal joked. He opened the large two-door white fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He threw one at me casually. I looked in the fridge as he had it open. Everything was individually serving sized bottled. There was bottles of water, soda, juice, iced-coffees. Everything. It was like a coca-cola fridge at a supermarket. Jack replied to Cal's comment with another joke. They were so similar it was quite scary.

"Come on Jesse. I'm sure your very tired and could do with some sleep. I set the pool house up for you. I hope it's comfortable".

"I'm sure it's great, thank you".

"Well we'll go out tomorrow and get you some new things."

"It's okay really" I smiled, as we walked out the back of the house. Cal and Jack still mucking around inside. The pool was a large kidney shapred white rock with limestone paving around it. The grass area small but lush green. Green plants surrounded the pool, and a spa carved its way at the end of the pool. It was gorgeous. But I guess I was less surprised after seeing the house.

The pool house looked big from the outside, it stood in the corner of the small backyard. The house was up on a small hill, the backyard overlooked the ocean, it was beautiful. The cool breeze brushed past me, chilled. Claire opened the pool house door, and I was even more shocked than when I saw the house.

"As I said we just set it up. I hope it's comfortable".

"Wow." I couldn't believe my eyes. The bed, king size, sat 30 cm from the floor. The cover a beautiful japanese design, black and whtie symbols artistically weaved accross the bed. I loved the black and white theme throguhout the house, especially in the pool house. Two black bed size tables situtated either side with an alarm clock on one side, a lamp on the other. At the end of the bed on the wall sat a flat screen tv with dvd player underneath. Two speakers stood on either side. A gorgeous lush green plant stood in the corner by the speaker, with a large framed black and white photo of the backyard and the house. Behind the bed small stairs led up to a door, entry to a small bathroom. The same marbel used as the kitchen, single deep vanity, shower and toilet. The door on the other side lead to the small kitchen which could be accessed openly from the bed area. A small bar like bench top with a mini fridge and microwave. I looked around then back at Claire, dropping my bag on the end of the bed.

"This is aamzing Claire. I mean." I couldn't. Well I didn't know what to say to all these. We were always well off in Perth but this was incredible. I almost felt guilty that I would be happy here. Claire gave me that reassuring smile and checked the fridge. Bottles of water, soda and juice filled the doors.

"You deserve it Jesse. After what you have just been through". It was the first time it was mentioned. It was weird hearing it from another person. But that reassuring smile was like a rock holding down paper. I felt comfortable around Claire. "I'll leave you to it. Let us know if you need anything. Otherwise I'll see you in the morning".

I smiled as Claire left. What could I possibly need? Ever? This was amazing. Just as I began taking clothes out of my bad and stacking them in the shelving behind the bed, Cal walked in.

"Not a bad setup eh bro?"

"This is incredible dude. I mean. has this TV and stuff always been there?" I really hope they didn't put it in there for me.

"Don't worry about it Jesse! I am jealous though you have the sickest setup in here. Bachelor pad!"

"I don't know about that".

"Come on! Tomorrow night you're coming to Chelsea's party, meet some cute girls. I'll set you up".

"Are you sure I should?"

"Dude. Come on. Your with me now. The crew will love you. The girls will love you. Trust me. "

"Alright". I wasn't sure. But he seemed confident. I was excited about a new social beginning.

"Well get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. Well big night tomorrow night!"

I smiled at Cal as he closed the door behind him. I began dropping the drapes on the inside of the pool house. A calander in the kitchen read the date. January 13. Today will be known as the start of a new life. New people. New family. For the first time in weeks I was excited. Excited to wake up the next morning and see what the sun will bring.


	2. Gorgeous

**seventeen**

**chapter two **gorgeous

I felt myself waking up suddenly to heavy beats. Music. Electronic music. I listen my head quickly. Where am I? It was those 5 seconds when you wake up in a strange environment and you have no idea where you are. It slowly came back to me, I was in the Miller's pool house. What was that music? Finally my blurred vision cleared. There was Cal sitting on the black barker lounger in the corner with a remote in his hand. I finally recognzied the music as Groove Armada. And realised Cal had come in, put the CD on and began playing it to wake me up.

"Morning bro. I figured you might want to get a jump on the day. Check out St Kilda." I sat up. In nothing but my black football shorts. I wiped at my sky blue eyes and readjusted my vision. This was a lot of infortmation and sound to take in ten seconds since waking up.

"What time is it?" I realised there was a clock right next to be immediatley after asking the question. The clock read 8:45am. I didn't get to sleep until nearly one last night, and all I wanted to do was go back to bed. I figured I should be up though.

"So you ready to meet the footy guys tonight? We start pre-season training in a week so perfect timing Jesse". I hadn't thought about football in a long time. I played last year for a local club in Perth but never really got into it. I could play but all the guys were pretty outgoing and I was in my shell a little. They'd party after games and go a little wild, I was more concerned about the game. The result. "Here. Breakfast." Cal threw me half a bagel with lite cream cheese spread accross. I caught the non-spread side. Just. I jump up out of bed. Pull down the bottom of my football shorts as they showed the light tan line from hot Sunday's on the field. I bounced up the 3-steps and into the bathroom where I had already organized the products the night before. I splashed my face with water, then looked up at the mirror as the water slowly dripped from my bronzed face. The sky blue eyes a contrast. My hair messy, the front had a short sideways fringe that peeled off above my ear, the back stood up a little from the pillow. I smiled at myself for no aparant reason, my teeth were straight and white. I always had an obession with self-higeine. I couldn't fall asleep knowing I hadn't brushed my teeth or washed my hair in the last couple days. I turned the water tap on and slipped off the football shorts and jumped in. The warm water was so soothing.

We left the house at around ten. After Cal had time to eat several bagels and argue with Jack why St Kilda were better than Essendon in the AFL football league. When I walked out the house it was the first chance I got at seeing St Kilda from his street. He lived ridiculously close to the coffee strip, football oval and the pier. While still appearing out of the way, up on rich people hill. I was wearing white designer thongs, a grey to black shade of jeans, and my favourite black Freshjive shirt. I liked my shirts fitted, they showed my athletic body a little better than normal shirts. My arms were pretty well built. I pushed my hands through my messy hair, it styled in a sense. I felt like I could finally fit in with designer clothes in Melbourne. The west was a little trashier for my taste. Cal and I obviously had similar dress styles. His white Lacoste polo also showed how much bigger his arms were from the last time I had seen him. Jeans and thongs seemed the summer norm here also.

"I was thinking we grab some coffee then I can introduce you to Chels. She works in the record store." Cal seemed genuinley excited about introducing me to his girlfriend.

"Coffee sounds great." I loved the culture here. When we visited as a family years ago, it was like everyone got up, put on their designer label clothes and headed down to the nearest cafe for a latte or cappucino and listened to easy listening music. Cal had pretty good taste in music really, although playing acoustic guitar that was more my interest. But I just loved everything this place was about. And for everything that had happened in the past month, I knew living in this sort of environment with Cal, Jack and Claire would make it so much easier to deal with.

Cal lead us into this unbelievable cafe on the main street of St Kilda. The entire street was full of bars, cafes and restaurants. It was amazing. People sat outside using milk crates as the base of their coffee tables, and wore large black sunglasses, scarfs and neautral coloured stylish clothing. I smiled at them as they walked in. St Germain played some what groovy tunes as Cal addressed the alternative looking girl behind the counter. Her hair black, medium length in all directions and black small framed glasses made her look a little punk.

"Two large latte's to go thanks" Cal pulled out his wallet and paid before I even had a chance. I gestured a five dollar note in his direction but he declined.

"Your buy next time buddy" He smiled. I knew he wouldn't let me buy next time. Cal seemed so happy. Which made me excited to meet Chelsea.

We left the cafe and walked along the foot path, coffee in hand, the tempterature a comfortable low tenties. I took a sip of the warm coffee, it's full flavour giving me an instant hit. I loved freshy brewerd coffee combined with the froth, it was so smooth. We had only passed a few stores when Cal wondered into a store. It took me a few moments to realise we were walking into a record store, obviously where Chelsea worked. I was a little nervous as we walked in, this was a whole new social structure I really wanted to fit into. And I had no expectations what so ever, and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The store looked very metro modern with retro shelving and posters. I scanned to guess who was Chelsea, but before I had a chance she walked from behind a shelf with her hands full of cd's, kissing Cal quickly, then smiling at me. I almost froze, I don't know why. She was gorgeous. She was a fair bit shorter than us, although we stood at around 6"1. Chelsea came up to Cal's shoulders, her hair was shoulder length and blonde. Normally I wasn't a fan of girls with slightly shorter hair but Chelsea made it work so well, she looked like a model for those new Garnier wax products, with her blonde hair styled perfectly in every direction. Her smile was wide, moxy. After I managed my pathetic smile and uncomfortable mess up of my own hair through nerves, she spoke confidently.

"And you must be the famous Jesse" she smiled and extended her hand. I shook it softly, smiling again. Her skin was soft, her hands small, fragile yet comforting. There was such a fun friendly vide coming from Chelsea which made me feel more comfortable.

"That's me." She chuckled softly. Before brushing some hair off Cal's polo shirt. I couldn't help but envy the way they interacted with each other. It was so innocent and cute. It was something I really pined.

"Cal didn't tell me you were so cute!" Chelsea gave me that fun smile again. While Cal laughed and gave me a sarcastic shove in the shoulder. I was embarrassed a little I didn't know how to react. I always knew I was a pretty good looking guy, but I wasn't used to the attention. I didn't know what to say so I just laughed softly. Then stood by as Chelsea gave Cal instructions about the party. To pick up ice, drinks and some other bits and pieces. They hit each other playfully and laughed. I smiled along when really I was so envious inside. They say jealousy is a sin, but I was happy for Cal. And it's not that I wanted Chelsea. I just want what they have. They were gorgeous together. Chelsea gave Cal a list and headed back towards the counter.

"I look forward to seeing you at my place tonight Jesse. Some of my friends are great. Maybe I can fix you up!"

"That's okay." I didn't like the idea of being forced into situations. But she was being really sweet about it, and I could tell she was playing.

"And babe. Don't be late!" Chelsea pointed at Cal playfully again, we laughed as we walked back out of the store.

"So... What do you think?" He looked at me in some what of a vulnrable manner. Like my opinion meant the world to him. I couldn't see why he needed reassurance she was gorgeous, beautiful and seemed like a lot of fun.

"She's great Cal. How did YOU pull that off?" I shoved him back playfully. Almsot spilling his coffee out of his hand. We laughed it off and headed towards the local supermarket to pick up everything Chelsea ordered.

xxx

There I stood staring into my own reflection. The pool house bathroom. The entire place was a black and white theme which I really adored. The bench top, marble, felt cold under hand. I'd just stepped out of the shower, white towel tied firmly around my waist as I checked for any inconsistancies in my skin. Piples, cuts, those sorts of things. I was very particular about my appearance, my hair, my hygeine. Thankfully it was all clear. Nothing but bronzed skin and a two day stuble. I began shaking the shaving cream can and pushed down firmly on the lever. The foam came out a little fast, so I wiped a little on the edge of the sink. Then holding my razor lightly I began the routine. Next to the ear one side, then accross to the other, then the chin and neck. I took my time, ensuring no cuts. Tonight wasn't the night I wanted a bad first impression. I really wanted these people to take me in. The girls to see me for more than some guy who managed to hide his emotions. It was time for a new start. I washed the remaining foam from my face, then applied the expensive after shave, it stang slightly but left a pleasant aroma. Masculine yet not too brutal.

Next came the clothing selection. It was a warmer evening than I expected from Melbourne. Even though it was January, the hot Australian summer wasn't quite as beaming in Victoria. I sorted through my shelving and selected a dark pair of slightly stone washed jeans. Then flicked through designer t-shrits, picking out a fitted french designer label. I couldn't pronounce the brand but they made some creative stuff. Anything from Paris must have fashion approval. As usual it fitted nicely, accentuating my athletic body. The white t-shrit had a black japanese letter that morphed outwards and diminshed into the white. Most of my clothes were white and black now that I thought about it. I sat on the edge of my queen size bed that sat only centre metres off the ground. The fresh puma ankle socks fitted comfortably, followed by my pair of leisure puma shoes. White with a black label and print. The style was a mix of athletic and metro, which suited me. I liked to be fashionable while representing a fit look.

As I stood back up and headed for the bathroom Cal came in. His green Lacoste t-shirt and dark jeans did gave the perception I was going for myself. He looked athletic yet clean cut. He gave me a big grin and rubbed his hands together.

"This is it Jesse. Big night for you mate. Plenty of gorgeous girls. And i'm sure Chelsea has put some words in."

I didn't want the pressure! I walked back up the 3-steps to the bathroom, trying to ignore Cal's comment. I began brushing my teeth, with a huge length of toothpaste on the end of my green brush, I began scrubbing hard. My obsession with white teeth was almost compulsive. Cal couldn't help but try and get things going by throwing a house mix in the stereo system. I peeked into the room and chuckled as he danced, jumping up and down on my bed. He simulated dirty dancing moves and laughed at himself. I couldn't help but spit out a bit of frothed toothpaste when he almost fell. I turned back to the mirror and spat the remaining minty foam from my mouth.

"So come on Jesse. You don't seem amped?" Cal danced again on the spot. Trying to brew a laugh.

"I just don't want any pressure. Get my hopes up. Who knows your friends might not even like me!" I did feel nervous about going to a party with a bunch of strangers.

"Are you kidding? Mate they don't judge. Plus you'll fit right in. They're all footy blokes. And as Chelsea said the chicks will love you!" As much as I tried to stay modest and ignore his comment, it did give me a reassuring comfort hearing his words. I opened the wax container and applied a small about, randomly messing my sandy blonde and brown hair around. The front came slightly accross as the top formed a wayward pyramid.

"We'll see" I threw the wax down. Washed my hands and jogged past Cal pushing his chest on the way past. He span around.

"Yes we will. Now let's get out of here. It's already nine and I said we would be there by. Well. Nine."

We both laughed and jogged out the glass doors. Switching the lights off on the way out.

"Yep. Chelsea's gonna kill you." We jogged around to the front lawm. Pushing and competing for no apparant reason. As if we were on a football field. For once I was enjoying myself. Excited to go out. I never went out much over in the West, so I couldn't help but be excited. I jumped in the passanger side of his new black sports like truck. And we took off, his house music speeding the rate of my heart as my adrenaline levels increased dramatically. As we took off I leaned over the back seat where we had a carton of Corona's sitting in an eski. I pulled one out for both Cal and I, as we were only going 5 minutes down the road. I opened them both, we took them down hard and smiled to each other. It was going to be a good night. I could tell.

xxx

Cal pulled in on the side of the street infront of a tall apartment block. It would of been five to six stories high and surrounded by other flats. Cal had mentioned Chelsea's family owned the entire building. The whole street looked so alive with people walking up and down the paths, even though there were no bars or clubs on this street it seemed lively. The trees stood tall and large, with an autumn like feel. Strange for January and something I wasn't used to.

Cal carried two bags of ice as I held the carton of Corona's on one arm, holding my open beer in the other. We had dropped food and other drinks to Chelsea's work earlier that day. My nerves grew larger as we entered the modern looking classy apartment lobby. The place was empty but the wall lights led the way past many green ferns and classy photographs of St Kilda on the walls. We entered the elevator and Cal hit the number 7. It lit up bright. When we hit the top the doors opened to a small hallway. Accross were a large set of double doors.

"That's Chelsea's place in there. They have this floor to themselves!" I was in awe. Everyone seemed quite well off. I was expecting to go through the door when Cal ushered me down a small hall to another door. When he opened it a small stairway went upwards.

"The roof?" I asked. Laughing to myself. How bizzare. A party on the roof. Cal nodded and headed up, I could hear the music through the second door at the top of the stairs. Sounded like r'n'b. When Cal opened the door I was taken a back by what I saw. About 50 people were on the roof of this apartment block, with many dancing in the middle, and others sitting along railings along the outside. Cal led me towards Chelsea, who had a bar-type set up. More like a large tub filled with some ice. Cal dropped his bags of ice on the cement to crush them, then ripped the clear plastic from the top and covered the existing drinks. I then began filling the huge tub with our Corona bottles, amongst plenty of other boutique beers, a couple bottles of wine and plenty of vodka mixes I assumed for the girls.

I stood back after handing Cal a second beer, and opened myself another. Cal found a lemon on the bench of the custom made bar, and sliced it up into pieces, pushing one into the neck of my Corona, then another into his. I let the fizz slow down, then took a long hard sip. The lemon flavour was over-whelmingly refreshing and very tasty. I gave cheers to Cal, then took a step back and watched the crowd from the outer side. I was happy with the way I slipped in unoticed, without catching unsuspecting eyes or glares like I had expected. Everyone seemed like a lot of fun, mellow and to be really enjoying themselves. Most the girls I could see looked stunning, and the guys were obviously the football team. Many of them had fitted polo shirts, big arms and those fashionable bleached blonde mullet hairstyles. The stylish footballer had become an image in recent times. I scanned further around, and watched as another couple guys pulled from bongs in the darkened corner, it wasn't as if they were trying to hide it. But they just seemed to find a comfortable spot and did it like the norm.

"Hey there you are!" Chelsea ran up and hugged Cal firmly. She seemed a little pissed, and whith a Smirdoff black ice in her hand, I wasn't surprised. She smiled at me.

"Hey Jesse. You look awesome. So see anyone you like?" I laughed to myself, took another sip of my beer and wiped away the moisture from my lips.

"I haven't had time to make a decision yet." I smiled back. Then distracted myself as Cal lifted her up playfully and they kissed a little more intensly than at the record store. I decided I'd take a walk around and suss things out, seeing as I wasn't being targeted with any eyes. I looked across at the DJ who was moving back and forward to the mixed r'n'b music pumping from the oversized sound system. Many danced, mostly guys and girls dancing slightly dirty and laughing at each other. The occasional making out on the dance floor. I took it all in, the music, the people, the smell of pot from the stoners in the corner. I loved it all. Taking another swig of my beer as I circled the perimeter of the roof, I caught the eye of a girl on the other side. She stood a good 20 metres away, but under the lights of the roof I could see her well.

She stared back at me and smiled innocently. I froze. She looked amazing. I managed a smile back. The weird thing was we stared at each other for about fifteen seconds without a moment of awkwardness. I took it all in. She appeared medium height, slim build. Her dark hair waved down sharpley. Her long fringe swayed across her finely defined face. From the distance her eyes looked dark, hazel or maybe a dark brown. Her smile intoxicating. Gorgeous. She wore black pants and a fitted black and white horizontal striped top that showed her slender beautifully shaped body. The top cut lower towards the front, her chest was crafted perfectly. Her shoes the dark pointy style. The whole look gave me this impression of the perfect girl. Her slim body, beautiful casual yet elegent clothes, her somehow edgey long dark hair crafted with a sense of casual randomness as parts swayed off to the side. I looked away for a moment, like breaking a metaphorical silence, then turned back as she began walking away, still looking at me. Smiling. The whole experience hit me straight in the guts like being shirtfronted blind sighted. I tried to act casual and stroll away but the image of her confident pose struck in my mind. The way she held the tall champaigne glass was as attractive as any part of her body.

"There you are dude! Come on I want you to meet some of the guys". Cal ushered me over to the side where a group of about five guys were circled laughing and drinking beers. When they saw us coming in they opened the circle for us, I immediatley felt accepted and it made the whole thing a lot easier. One of them pulled the beer from his mouth.

"So Cal tells me you're bringing a booming left foot into our midfield this year." They all smiled. I didn't know how to take it. It was all genuine and fun. Before I could answer another stepped in.

"Well he couldn't be worse than Cal's right on goals in the semi against Frankston." They all laughed, took back their beers and exhaled with delight.

"No seriously welcome to Wesley buddy. We can always use some class in the guts. I'm Marshy" He was refering to someone who would run all day and use the ball well in the midfield. I wasn't sure what Cal had told them, but he had seen me play a couple times before. I shook his hand. All the guys were either my height a little taller. Marshy was the biggest of all them.

"Cheers mate. Uh my name's Jesse." They all extended there hands, and I shook them individually. I couldn't help but smile. Being accepted so easily was rare form. I was really lapping the attention up. They told me about their college team, Marshy told me he played ruck, and they shared stories I wasn't involved in but some how already felt apart of. They drank their beers fast and hard. All of them dressed similarly, with their polo shirts with collars up or fitted t-shirts, jeans and many wore thongs or leaisure trainer labels similar to mine. I fitted in well. I told them about my club over west, we were pretty mediocre and nothing special. But they seemed interested in my game. Their names were all footy nicknames, from Marshy to Fritta, Bucks, Robbo and Jezz. They were all genuine guys and really easy to get along with. I didn't say a lot but felt apart of conversation for a good half hour and a couple Corona's later.

"I'm just gonna grab another beer. Cal?" He shook his head, he was right with a full one in his hand. So I headed back across to where our tub of ice and beers were. I adjusted my white fitted t-shrit while leaning over to pick up another Corona deep in the tray. As I was pulling it out I heard a husky type of female voice.

"Well you don't seem to be having any problems fitting in Jesse" Her voice had this sexy huskiness combined with a tone I couldn't describe. I was astounded someone knew my name. I stood up quickly with the beer in hand, and to my complete suprise the girl I was staring at earlier stood there, chmpaigne glass in hand smiling back at me.

"How do you know my..." Before I could finish she answered with confidence and a sense of cheekiness.

"Chelsea. She told me all about you. You have quite a stare on you." She laughed softly, her smile was gorgeous. Her teeth white as paper. Her lips glossy.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." I was a little embarassed. I looked down for a moment then back up. She was biting her bottom lip in this sexy crooked manner. It was completely and utterly undeniable.

"I'm Elissa." She extended her hand out. I shook it with the same feeling as Chelsea's. Soft and fragile, while completely comforting. I smiled as she took a step back and poured herself another glass from an expensive looking bottle of white wine into ironically a tall champaigne glass. It appeared an image thing. There was something different about this girl though. I percieved a sense of innocense which stood out from the other girls at the party. I put my hand up to my cheek, my freshly shaved jaw line. I wasn't sure exactly what to say. It was as if someone asked me to draw the perfect girl, then they stood her infront of me and I was too berwilded to do anything.

Before I got a chance to her friends by the door called her over. She waved to them then looked back at me. Again biting her bottom glossy lip in an undeniable fashion.

"Well Jesse. I guess I'll see you around then?" She took a couple steps back, and took down the rest of her freshly poured glass with grace and unsettling ease.

"You're leaving?" No she couldn't be. I didn't want her to. Then I realised how lame I must of sounded.

"It's my betime." She laughed to herself. It was only eleven o'clock. "Don't worry. I'll be seeing you around." She smiled again. Then turned and walked towards a couple of friends who waited by the door. I watched her walk away, hoping, waiting, then she did. She turned around moments before she reached her friends and gave me one last image of that gorgeous smile. It hit my stomach like a bowling ball. Then before I had time to take it all in.

"Jesse! Come on man what are you doing?" It was Cal with the group of guys. He called me over. I smiled to myself, cracked open my fresh corona, took a long hard gulp before returning to the group to discuss football, sex and disgusting bodily functions. But I knew what was really going to be on my mind. Who was really going to be on my mind. Elissa.


	3. Making Impressions

**seventeen **

**chapter three **making impressions

I lay in bed awake. The clock read 6:45am. I would never really be awake at this time but my mind was in over drive. It's like when it gets dark and no one else is around this is the time your head catches up to you while you're body has beent ravelling in super speed, and hits you with all your emotions at once. I lay there thinking about my parents. It had been over two weeks now since they past, and I thought I was handling it well, but it was like the mourning period was delayed. The first night at the Miller's I was a little too over whelmed and excited to even thing about them, but now i'd been ehre nearly a week my stomach felt heavy every night missing them dearly. I miss my Mom's cooking and positive attitude in the morning before I went to school. I miss my Dad's interest in my football and passion in my life. I missed those little things, Dad's laugh, Mom's smile. Our house in Perth. I turned over, head in pillow, cringing at the thought of them dying. I thought they were invincable. I'd never felt so alone before. Until drinfting off again.

xxx

"Come on Jesse. The coach will kill me if we're late" Cal burst into the pool house while I searched the bathroom for a towel and spare underwear for after training. I checked the clock that read 4:55pm. We had five minutes to get to traning. As I rushed to get things together I thought about routine. My new life. School started in exactly one week, so from next Monday it would be training Monday, Wednesday, Friday, games Sunday and school during the week. The idea excited me a little as I was about to enter my last year of school and do my TEE, or did they call it VCE in Victoria?

"Right there dude" I almost flew down the 3-steps from the bathroom. My smaller puma sports bag over my shoulder filled with boots, shorts and my towel. I was excited about getting a training jumper and other club equipment like the polo shirts and other stuff. Cal told me about the club, which was basically the team from his College. Wesley College. His polo shirt had a Gatecrasher like Lion on the chest, similar to the Cotton On shirts they sold in the shopping centres. I felt athletic in my puma runners, blak sports puma pants and a white collard shirt, collar up as usual.

We jogged around the side of the house, throwing our bags in the tray of his classy black Silverado. Infusion blared from the speakers before Cal flew out of the driveway and headed down towards Wesley College. It was only a twenty minute walk but after pre-season training sessions walking was the last thing you felt like doing. Plus we were a little late.

Cal turned into the College street, we bypassed the classes to the back where the football oval was. As we drove past I looked into the beautiful old school type College. The buildings were three stories high and built of nice brick. It looked brand new with an old school look. The arch ways big, many sporting facilities surrounded the huge buildings. A large tennis court with about 6 courts, and large lighting. Cal pulled into the sports centre parking, where other cars all with P platers were parked. Another couple of guys just pulled up, it was Marshy and another guy who got out.

"Hey Jesse. How'd you pull up Saturday night?" It had been two days since Chelsea's party. I spent the night sleeping in Cal's car while we spent the night in his girlfriends bed. I remember thinking a lot about Elissa that night.

"Hey Marshy. Oh you know, grabbed a coffee and some shut eye and I got over it okay. Corona's can be evil though". Marshy gave me the nod of approval and gave me a half high five, half hand shake.

"Hey Cal you know who I've been talking about for months..."

"Sarah Smith? No!" Marshy had a huge grin on his face. "You didn't"

"Oh yeah!" They all laughed, I gave a small effort as Cal congradulated him with the hand shake. We grabbed our bags from the bag of the tray and headed into the sports centre. Everything looked so new, this school must be worth a fortune a semester. Not that I would know, my parents will went straight to Jack and Claire to cover these expenses until I was old enough to take care fo it myself. It didn't bother me as I really trusted them.

When we walked into the centre, we walked past the reception desk, where we could see windows into the indoor pool where the swim team seemed to be training. Then a gym and basketball court followed. At the end the stairs went down into the football oval change rooms. The guys were laughing and sharing sex tails from Saturday night as we walked into the rooms. I recognized a lot of the guys from the party, as they all put on their training jumpers and boots. The coach walked over and put his hand out to me as the other guys made ways to their lockers.

"Hey Jesse is it?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Great to have you aboard. I'm Coach Walters, I've heard some pretty good things about your game. The guys are pretty excited to have you here at Wesley College." I was ewmbarrassed again, as he handed me over a training jumper. I smiled and looked on the back. It read number seven, which I was happy and a little suprised to see as the low numbers were usually for key players. "We lost a few 12 graders last year, our Captain wore number seven, and I don't think anyone wanted to try and fill his gap. But I think you can handle it?" I took it gracefully but didn't know how to react. The coach looked about 30 years old, he had the stereotypical 3 day stuble facial hair, Wesley College polo shirt and training pants. He smiled and directed me to the number seven locker.

When I opened it I saw a fresh new polo jumper, jacket and hat all in navy blue, with white writing "Wesley College" written accross with the lyon emblem. It was a great feeling to be apart of a club with such a deep tradition and rich culture. Everything looked expensive and modern while maintaining a long history. The club rooms on the other side had pictures and flags of the many Premiership sides. The players who had the number were printed in small white print on my locker. I read the name of the previous captain. "Ryan Schwass".

"Schwatta is training with Richmond this year mate. You got some shoes to fill there" Cal was at the locker next to me. Giving me a light hearted shove. I looked at the number six on the back of his white training jumper, in navy blue print. I could imagine the game jumpers, which were usually inverse from the training ones. Navy blue with white numbers and the Gatecrasher lyon on the front. I took off my shirt and track pants. Along with my puma runners throwing them in my new locker. Then putting on my black football shorts, boots and the new training jumper given to me by the coach. I felt some of the other guys eyes on me as I tied on the boots and adjusted the bottom of the shorts.

As we jogged out onto the field, I felt an English College vibe with the large grandstand on the College side of the oval. Suprisingly their were about a dozen people sitting at the bottom of the stands. I notced a small group of about four girls as well. Then as I looked close Elissa and Chelsea were sitting there. I caught Elissa's eye, she gave me a small wave and cheeky grin. I watched on, before Marshy caught my eye.

"You got your work cut out for you buddy. Although I saw you chatting to her the other night." I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?" It was stupid but I didn't want it to seem obvious. The coach directed us to a warm up lap. Cal and Marhsy on either side of me as we jogged around the large oval. Marshy's longer blonde wavy hair bouncing as he ran, it looked a lot like the surfer look I was used to back in WA. His skin tanned, he was a big guy. Standing about 6 foot 5. But he looked amazingly mobile and athletic for his height.

"Elissa Walsh. I'm just saying we all tried when she got to Wesley last year but no one has got close. I mean gorgeous girl, but the only guy she ever dated here was..." Some how I knew immediatly before the words came out of Marshy's mouth. Ryan Schwass. The guy who captained the school team and now plays for Richmond.

"What happened? I mean why did they split up?"

"Who knows." Marshy took a depper breath as the team picked up the running pace slightly. "It was around graduation, i'm guessing Ryan knew he was hitting the AFL or something." As Cal told me I looked back over towards where the girls sat. They appeared to be watching intently. Talking amongst themsevles. From the impression I had got from Elissa I thought I had a shot. But Mashy's words gave me anything but reassurance. I would have to impress both her and the coach.

Coach brought us into a group and gave us a motivational talk as we stretched on the forward flank fifty metre line. As I lay there stretching my hamstring the coach along with his two assitances and a media coach over powered us. Standing over us with such symbolic authority. Coach talked about how they lost in the semi-final last year by a solitary point, which had me think back to the party and the guys giving Cal shit for a kick. Did he miss a shot to win the game? I wasn't sure. But he spoke about that season, how we should be better this time and Ryan. Their captain. He spoke about him like a hero. Which made me look across to Elissa. How she dated a guy a year older, captain and professional player now made me feel so insignificant. How could I compete with her ex?

"And I hope we make Jesse feel welcome. You can never have enough left-footed runners in the guts" A couple guys either side of me patted my back as my attention turned back to the coach. How he knew so much about me already scared me a little. My prefered foot. Playing position. Even the sizes on my clothes in the locker were right. It made me think how many connections he had. He seemed like the kind of guy who a community looked up to. He was scary at times but passionate.

He sent us on training drills which had us sprinting after each other in fifty metre intervals, laying tackles which took the wind out of your guts, then jumping up moments later and going again the other way. I was in the zone. I needed to impress after the pressure I was under. Coach watching. Elissa watching. Even the team mates. This was my chance to really show what I was worth.

"Yep yep yep. Jesse Jesse Jesse" I sprinted my guts out to get the pass off to Cal running past. Then landed a heavy tackle on one of my team mates, leaving him flat on his back. The coach blew his whistle and I was frightened for a moment I hurt the guy. He held his stomash in a little pain as the coach brought us in.

"Awesome stuff. This is what I want to see. Hit em fucken hard and make them stay the fuck down. Well done kid" The coach gave me a firm hit on the back before helping the guy up. He seemed okay, just a little winded. I gave him a tap on the shoulder, which represented an apology in footy. He accepted gracefully, and the coach sent us on a warm down lap. Everyone was fucked to be honest. a full 2 hour session of sprints and intense fitness work. I was extremely fucked. We jogged slowly, water bottles in hand. The water giving seconds of energy before the pain in the chest hit again.

As we jogged in, the sun began to drop towards the horzion. It suprised me that the girls had stayed for the whole two-hour session. Chelsea ran towards Cal was we all filtered towards the change room. Jess, another one of the guys I had met put his hand on my shoulder.

"He is one lucky guy because Chelsea looks incredible". I turned and gave him a reassuring smile as I agreed with him. She kissed him and they laughed about something she had to say. I was tempted to talk to Elissa as her and another girl approached Jezz and I. I thought why not, no point letting this Ryan guy who I don't even know intimidate me.

"Hey there" I smiled. Trying to act as if I weren't tired, but truth was we were all exhausted. Many had hands on hips pulling the cool air in. My blue socks sat low above my white puma boots. I coulnd't help but crouch a little seeking air as the two girls stopped infront of us. Elissa had jeans and this navy blue Mooks zip up jumper, looking casual but some how she made it look unbelievably gorgeous. Something about girls in hooded jumpers I found really attractive, and with Elissa's dark hair magically streaked across her face made it even more beautiful.

"Hey guys." I almost forgot how sexy her slightly husky voice was. She smiled as her friend playfully punched Jezz in the guts as he had hands on knees, seeking air. "Looks like the coach really put you guys through a lot tonight."

"We can only try" I smiled. Still completley buggered from the sprints, push ups, tackling and non-stop physical pressure.

"Well you looked really good out there Jesse. One thing Chelsea didn't tell me was how good a player you were" I smiled at the compliment. Any word that came out of her mouth made me smile. I altered my messy sweat filled hair. It must of beena little all over the place, as I could see parts pushing down close to my eyes, half blonde half brown.

"What did Chelsea tell you?" I started breathing easier. I asked the question light heartedly. I was curious to know what Elissa knew about me.

"Jesse. You right?" Cal was calling me over from close to the change room. The coach was almost in and I didn't want to be dragging behind.

"I guess it's my turn bail?" She laughed softly, her glossy lips gorgeous as she bit her bottom lip.

"Don't worry. School starts next week. I'm sure i'll have plenty of time to get to know you better Jesse" I smiled at her comment and began jogging back towards the change room. I turned back and gave her a smile as she and the other girl began walking back to their car. When I reached Cal he gave me a poke in the chest and made noises to embarrass me. We started laughing a pushing each other as we made our way into the change room.

I stood in front of number seven locker. Taking off the sweaty jumper and throwing it into my puma sports bag. I read down some of the names dating back a while. Then I get down to Ryan Schwass, Captain. It worries me a little. Although I look forward to reading Jesse Baker underneath. I throw my shorts and socks in the bag along with my puma boots, and threw on my black sports pants and this time my new navy blue Wesley Football Club collard shirt. It fitted perfectly, again crediting my athletic look. I pull the collar up like so many of my team mates did, and threw on my puma runners and followed some of the guys out. The coach stops me.

"You trained hard today Baker. I like the look of it. Keep it up okay. I'll see you Wednesday." He turns to Cal and throws a footy at him. "And Cal. Look after him okay, looks like the kid can play!" We all had a bit of a laugh as we walked back out towards the car park and threw out bags in the tray. Marshy pushed his blonde hair out of his face and threw his bag in the back of his nice looking Commodore.

"So Jesse. I saw you takling to Elissa after training. What's going on between you two?" Marhsy loved talking about girls. He was a pure footy bloke. It was a lot of fun being around him. He always seemed really excited about things, well girls, like a puppy.

"Nothing is going on. I'm new to town I guess she's just being nice" Cal laughed and threw his bag in the back.

"No way" Marshy exclaimed. She seems totally into you. And I am so jealous! You hook up with Elissa Walsh and I will go mad!" I couldn't help but laugh as we all got into our cars. Marshy gave me his excited smile as we took off, the music blaring from his speakers. I never for a moment thought I had Elissa but just hearing Marshy talk about her like she was mine, it was so exciting.


	4. Lesson One

**seventeen **

**chapter four **lesson one. part one.

I woke up suddenly, the dream had struck again. The car crash. My parents. My stomach felt like it was lifting into my throat. I jumped up in my footy shorts and rushed to the bathroom. Lifting the top quickly before losing my dinner into the bottom of the bowl. Coughing. My head spinning. Once I had thrown up I fell back, leaning against the wall. A tear in my eye. It slid down my cheek, the pain of my parents death had made me physically sick. I sat against the wall weeping softly, trying to resist it. But I couldn't. They were gone for ever. I had never felt so alone.

xxx

I walked into the kitchen on the Monday morning. I'd been at the Miller's place for a week and a half now and had begun to feel comfortable with those home-related things like taking from the fridge and putting your feet on the couch. As I walked in with dark jeans, my white puma leisure shoes and a fitted white Industrie t-shirt. I thought about today, the first day at Wesley College. Jack stood at the other end of the bench in the middle of the kitchen in a power suit and tie. I knew he was successful with his real estate company, but this was the first morning I had seen him in a suit, going to work. I guess he had taken a couple weeks off for the summer.

"How you doing kid?" Jack gave me a sympathetic look. He knew I had been struggling the last couple days. Football and Cal were great distractions from it. But I couldn't escape the sickening feeling. Jack read me like a book. I hadn't seen Elissa since they watched Friday's practice, but it felt like a good thing. When ever I thought about her I thought about Ryan, her ex-boyfriend. He was now playing AFL and I had to compete with that. There was no way I had a chance, I would struggle enough playing with his number.

"Yeah okay. So back to selling the sea-side mansions eh?" Jack smiled, handing me a bagel.

"Yep. First a meeting with the council to argue why we can't build above nine metres on the shoreline. Then the building and zoning commission wants to discuss something else blah blah blah" I couldn't help but smile. Jack seemed like such a laid back guy, but he had obviously done so well for himself. "So first day at Wesley. How's training? Watkins tells me he sees you in the guts already?"

I didn't expect Jack and the coach to have such a close relationship. But he did know all those things about me at the first training, so maybe he is mates with Jack. "It's just great to be at a club that takes footy so seriously." I took a bite of my bagel as Cal walked in.

"With Marshy feeding me and you clearances all year, and Jezz at centre half forward. We have the cup covered mate" Cal laughed and took a half of his father's bagel. Jack grabbed him playfully and they messed around as usual. This made me think of my Dad, and our relationship. As I did that feeling hit me in the guts again. I thought about early in the morning as I was sick in the bathroom. My head felt dizzy for a moment, before Claire walked into the room.

"You okay Jesse? You look a little light headed" She walked in with business attire on. Looking classy and professional.

"I'm okay. Thanks" I smiled, trying to hide my discomfort.

"What time you end up getting in last night?" Jack asked Claire. She worked for a local marketing firm. I'd also noticed lately she'd come home from the office late, we'd end up ordering take out from thai or something.

"Almost midnight." She gave him a tired look, and they kissed quickly. Cal opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of juice. The Miller's fridge was like isle six of the supermarket, full of almost every beverage possible.

"For the road bro. We're late as usual. Let's bail" Cal kissed Claire goodbye and gave Jack a playful punch. As I picked up my shoulder bag and followed Cal, saying goodbye to Jack and Claire. We walked out the large white front doors, checkered with small windows, the outside a small white brick path guarded with green ferns to Cal's black Silverado in the driveway. I threw my bag in the tray and jumped in the passanger side.

"So how are things going with you and Elissa? I mean you guys seemed to be hitting it off at training Monday but since then nothing?" I picked up Cal's CD case and searched through, pretending to play down his question. When he asked I thought about Ryan, Elissa. I couldn't help it so I splurted it out.

"Maybe she just likes the number on the back of my jumper?" I thought about Coach Watkins giving me Ryan Schwasses old number. The guy who graduated to be drafted by Richmond for this season.

"Ryan? Oh come on man. They broke up 3 months ago. She's been talking to you that has to mean something?" He had a fair point. Elissa had shown slight interest. And she was drop dead gorgeous. I found Stereophonics and slotted it in the CD player, just before the opening track blared.

"I guess we'll see today" Then the music started before Cal could reply. He started the car and we headed out of the driveway towards school.

xxx

Cal pulled into the student parking which was now a lot fuller than the past week when we had been going to football training. I never realised how many students actually went to Wesley. As we pulled in to the parking bay, I jumped out and grabbed my bag, looking around at the hundreds of students walking into the buildings. Checking my watch, it read 8:55am. Class started in five minutes. I remember being here a week ago for a meeting with the Principal with Jack before training to pick up my timetable. First up was VCE English. I was still getting used to the words VCE instead of TEE. Meant the same thing in Victoria I guess, University bound. My grades were okay in 11th grade, mostly B's. I had 5 VCE classes then the football team was given a physical eduation elective to hit the gym once a day, which I never had at my old school. We had to select something stupid like Interactive Media or some other non-VCE subject. I felt so professional having a compulsary work out session every afternoon. Along with English, Math, Economics, History and Human Biology.

"What you got first bro?" Cal grabbed the timetable out of my hand. He read it quickly and tossed it back. "All we have together is Math and our gym session. That sucks. but i'll show you the room okay" I felt a little anxious about having classes without Cal. But I had gotten to know a lot of the footy guys after a week of practice so I hoped I'd have some classes with Marshy and the boys.

We walked into the school and I felt a few eyes burning on me. Was it that obvious I was new to the school? I adjusted my sandy brown hair a little, then suddenly two girls looking a year or two younger approached us.

"Hey you're Jesse right? We watched you train the other day. You look really good." The girls giggled a little as Cal and I continued past them.

"Uh. Thanks" I turned to Cal with a completely shocked look on my face.

"You're a celebrity mate and you haven't even played a game yet. You'll be signing autographs by the end of pre-season in a month mate." Cal gave me a slight bump and we continued down the hall. Cal lead me up the stairs to my locker where I threw a couple of my books for later classes. Then just down the hall was my English class.

"I'm just in here dude. Physics. Anyway about third door on the right. 209."

"Thanks. I'll catch you at lunch?" We gave each other our little football five-hand shake thing. I wasn't sure how to describe it really. I guess it's a guy thing. Then I wandered down the hall and walked into the classroom. To my complete shock there sat Elissa in the back corner of the room, she looked up from her desk and signalled me to sit in the spare chair next to her. I copped a couple stares from people in the class, knowing I was new. I pushed my slightly styled messy fringe to one side as the back was crafted by wax in a random way and placed my bag softly on the desk and sat next to Elissa. She was wearing dark jeans, a grey fitted designer t-shirt with short sleeves and a black scarf. As usual she looked stunning, her smell was amazing. Her hair the usual crafted random waves accross her well defined fatial features and dark hazel eyes.

"Looks like I found my English buddy for the semester" She gave me a cute smile. I adored it, but I was trying hard to keep it cool and not appear too keen. So I just smiled back, not too sure what to say back.

"You're so broody aren't you Baker. The strong silent type." I couldn't help but laugh softly. Only Coach Watkins called me Baker. But the way her husky feminine voice spoke it, it sounded so hot.

"I don't know about that" I looked around and caught half the class looking at me. Was it because I was the new guy. Because I was talking to Elissa? I wasn't sure. But it was unsettling to say the least. Burning eyes judging my every move. I just wanted to come in and slip under the radar. At that point the teacher walked into the room. He appeared to be only about 25 years old, olive skin, smooth looking kind of guy. He walked in with a cup of take away coffee, the label on the cup read 'Wesley Student Teacher Lounge". They had a lounge? With proper coffee? This school was unreal.

"Well peoples. I'm sure you're summer's were all full of fun and faunication, but it's time to jump into some mind boggling texts and films for your final year of school. Now tell me you don't get a little excited about this?" He lifted the cover of a DVD. 'American Beauty'. "Now I know you've probably all seen it, thought it was a little strange or just plain stupid. But I figured with some juxtapositioning and intence audio and video digesting we can all learn to love it" He laughed to himself with the sarcasm in his tone. He seemed to have a smooth charisma about him, I turned to see Elissa smiling at his attitude too.

"Now to those who don't know me. I'm Mr Jacobson. But Mr. Jay is fine and shorter to say. I'm guessing we all know this except our new footy star in the back corner Mr. Baker I believe?" Elissa turned and laughed at me, as I was completely shocked I was singled out. The class turned to me and I had no idea what to say. "Ms. Walsh I assume you're looking after our star? Spoke to Watkins this morning, he seems pretty excited to see you play" I still had no idea what to say. With eyes burning into me and Elissa shoving me playfully I sat back, feeling embarrassed.

"Thanks", Is all I could get out.

"Well. I don't care if you rack up 30 touches a game on Sundays. In here I want some in depth writing and thinking" He laughed it off and continued talking about the semester as he handed out unit outlines. Assignment dates and other information. I was still embarassed by the attention i'd received. I'd obviously made an impression on the coach which made me feel good, but the attention from everyone else was strange, uneasy.

"Well you've got some big expectations now Baker. Don't blow it." Elissa spoke cheekily before looking into her unit outline.

"Are you talking about Mr Jacobson or my jumper number?" I looked at her with a serious expression on my face. Suddenly her smile turned sombre, like someone hit her with her first ever discomforting thought. I don't really know why I said it, and I wasn't sure whether it would make things better or worse between myself and Elissa. But it was honest truth. we stared at each other for a few moments, before I turned into my unit outline, I knew I had upset her a little. It was like our short-lived relationship hit it's first serious turn. I was curious to see how she would react. Maybe I shouldn't of tested it. Who knows.

xxx

I walked through the clubrooms towards our changing rooms, the large clock on the wall read 4:55pm. I thought a lot about what I said to Elissa in first period that morning. The comment about my jumper number and realised maybe I should of kept my mouth shut. She ddin't say a word to be after that and I didn't see her for the rest of the day. Cal followed me in as other players filed towards their respective lockers. I looked hard at the number 7 in white paint beaming from the black locker.

"It's just a number Jesse. Make it your own" I turned and Cal was smiling back at me whilst putting on his inverse white training jumper. He was right, I had no reason to be intimidated by Ryan Schwass. The guy was out of the picture. As Cal patted me on the back I gave him a reassuring smile. I told him what happened between Elissa and I in English during our gym workout in 4th period. As I sat on the wooden bench and tied up my white puma boots with the black reverse kick, Coach Watkins gave us his warm up speech.

"Okay fella's. We got our first pre-season game coming up this Sunday against Port Melbourne here on our turf. Now we know they were an average side last year but let's not become complacent. We have some young 16 year old guys in the senior side now, and anything can happen in a new year. So we'll be keen to get on top early and ensure we send a message to Xavier that we're here to play this season." As the coach spoke about Sunday's game, Marshy leant over from his number 8 locker.

"Hey guys. We'll be celebrating the win at my beach house this Sunday" he whispered ensuring the coach didn't hear him. Cal got excited as usual and all I could think about was the game now. I thought about Mr. Jacobson and Jack giving me wraps about my game before I had even played. The pressure began to build up, as Coach wrapped up his talk the guys headed out for Monday's killer running session.

xxx

The first week of school had passed. Plenty of home work, but it was okay. Claire was still coming home late from the office. We had eaten plenty of take-away Thai food and Cal and Marshy had gone on and on about who the boys would attempt to conquer at the post-game party. I had done well to distract myself from my parents a lot this week. I'd also done well to piss off Elissa by the looks of it, we hadn't really spoken all week. In English she sat with another girl, and besides the odd awkward eye contact I think I had officially fucked it up big time.

I put on my pre-game black Wesley athletic pants and the white pre-game collard shirt. The black gatecrasher lyon on the chest. Collar up. White leisure Puma shoes. Nerves began to settle in before I even left the pool house as Cal wandered in with his white pre-game collard shirt and black athletics also on.

"Ready to cream those Port Melbourne pansys?" He jumped off my bed and simulated a high flying mark. Before landing infront of the CD player and switching it on. My acoustic mix came on I played when Cal wasn't around, immediatly he opened the tray and replaced it for some Basement Jaxx. The beats hit me metaphorically in the chest, it did amp me a little. Whilst also amplifying the nerves. I checked the clock, 12:22am. The game started at 2:10pm and coach wanted us there 90 minutes early for warm ups and tapings. I wandered into the bathroom and put some products in my sports bag, along with adding some wax to my styled messy hair. I stopped for a moment and looked at my white Wesley Football Club collard short, fitted, I felt apart of a team for once. I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on what are you doing Coach Watkins will kick our ass if we're late. Let's go" I threw my sports bag filled with boots, towel, products and sports tape and followed Cal out of the pool house towards his truck. Jack and Claire would come down at 2pm to watch the game.

xxx

I sat on the medical bench in the changeroom as the assistant medical staff member began taping up my right wrist. It had been weak since breaking it a couple years back, and I had it taped for every game for precaution. As a couple other players got calf warm ups and muscle stimulations from the medico's, Coach Watkins spoke about small goals from the game and how we must isolate Jezz at centre half forward. He was pretty calm for a pre-game talk. But it was only pre-season. We were ten minutes from starting when I realised I had left my mouthguard in Cal's truck.

"Sorry coach let me grab my mouthguard from Cal's truck". I jumped up once the medico finished my wrist and grabbed the keys from Cal.

"Make it quick Baker" I jogged out of the changerooms in barefoot, my black warm up pants and my black home jumper. Out through the clubrooms through the hall and out into the carpark. I unlocked the door before arriving with the remote. Opening the passenger side I grabbed the case when suddenly I noticed a car pull up just next to Cal's. It was Chelsea's BMW. I waited as Elissa slowly opened the passanger door seeing me just next to her. She was looking gorgeous in dark jeans, white thongs, and a white fitted Ralph Lauren female polo shirt. She looked down, biting her lip, so I broke the silence.

"Look. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it" I felt strange wearing the number seven on my back at that point in time.

"It's okay..." I cut her off.

"No it's not. Look I've just had pressure from the coach and Jack and... I didn't mean to take it out on you," Chelsea sat in the car as if trying not to interrupt. Elissa didn't look like she knew what to say, so instead she just gave me a half hearted smile and grabbed her black bag from the car. "Look I have to go but, can we talk at Marhsy's?" She nodded softly. Unconvincingly. I wasn't sure how to take it but she was here and I had a game to play. So I smiled back and locked the car before jogging back towards the change room. Jesus she looked amazing.

I jogged back into the room, and quickly threw on my black Wesley football socks and my white puma boots. Then as guys began jogging out I threw off my black training pants with my black home ground shorts underneath, threw them in my locker and followed the guys out onto the ground. As we jogged out, me trailing towards the back end and captains' Marshy, Jezz and Cal out in front I suddenly realised how many people supported the team. The stands half filled with a couple hundred supporters for a pre-season game. Incredible. We went through our warm up routine on the wing, and I spotted Chelsea who gave me a reassuring smile and wave. I didn't catch Elissa at that point. The first siren blew and we gathered in on the wing and Coach Watkins addressed us for the last time before the game.

"Okay we'll start with Marshy in the ruck, Cal, Joffa and Baker in the guts..." He'd thrown me in the centre for my first game at the club. This was huge, and the nerves began to hit as he pumped up the team. Marshy pulled the group together and we yelled, firing each other up for a meaningless pre-season game to apparant lacklustre Port Melbourne.

Marshy, Cal, Joffa and I grouped in the middle of the ground discussing our clearance moves and ruck taps. Looking at the opposing ruckman I was confident Marshy would win the majority today, and we should get first use. We set up and I sat behind Marshy, the siren blew and butterflies hit my stomach. A stocky looking guy in their blue and red jumpers stood next to me, giving me the complimentary early bumps and niggles to try and get you off game. But I was focused. Marshy won the tap convincingly down Cal's throat, who busted through one tackle and gave accross to Mark who had run in fron a wing. I saw an opporutnity and bolted forward of the pack, Mark caught my move and dished a 20m handball over the congestion, I had five metres on my man and the ball landed perfectly in my hands, 70 metres out I searched for a lead from our forwards but they were covered. So I put the after burners on and accelarated away, 65, 60, 55, 50 metres and bang I threw it on the left foot. The connection felt great as I watched the ball sail through post high for a goal. I threw the one arm up in celebration as Cal, Marshy and a couple others embraced my efforts and jumped on me. The crowd yelling and cheering, It was the perfect start for the season.

xxx

I looked up at the scoreboard. Wesley read 21.10 136 to Visitors 9.8 62. We had been giving them an absolute bathing. I played majority of the game in the middle, rotating with the other engine room players. I was happy with what I had done, must of had about 25 touches and managed two goals in the process. Marshy was having the game of his life in the ruck and Cal was killing the clearances. I found myself free from my man again on the wing. Our fitness work had paid dividends as we ran the game home hard. 19 minutes on the clock, only about 10 more would remain for the match. I accepted the pass from the backline after breaking away. I used my right foot lazily and it floated to Jezz at centre half forward, 70 metres out. I thought i'd push again and accepted the handball back from Jezz. I had gotten away from my man, but faced their backman streaming at me. I baulked to the right and swung onto my preffered left foot and nailed my third goal from about 40m out close to the boundary. We began celebtrating with cocky laughs and high fives, then as I turned to celebrate with Jezz when a Port Melbourne opponent pelted me in the face with a swinging forearm. I flew back and hit the deck hard. I heard the crowd yell. Pain hit the bottom area of my face, my mouth quickly filling with blood. My head leaning on the grass I noticed team mates running to attack the player responsible. A mellee broke out on my behalf with pushing, shoving and jumper punching. I spat a mouthfull of my own blood on the turf. I lifted myself slowly up, feeling very groggy as the trainers approached.

I pushed them away but the umpire had sent me off as blood was on the front of my jumper and I was still spitting it from my mouth. I felt a cut on my bottom lip open up. The fight slowly broke up, with several Wesley players standing over the top of Port Melbourne players. I spat some more as I jogged towards the boundary line, in front of the bench and Wesley College grandstand. The coach pulled me away to the side after sending on a replacement.

"How you doing Baker? You alright? Damn that dirty little Port Melbourne shit!"

"I'm okay Coach." I spat more blood into the turf as the medical trainer examined my face.

"Just a cut lip and maybe some concussion Coach" The trainer handed me a water bottle, and washed the blood away from my lip before temporarily covering it with a small stopper. I spat again, the blood stopped flowing now, and I turned to see Elissa starring back at me in the second row. She had a shocked look on her face, but I gave her an innocent look of reassurance to let her know I was okay. She replied with a smile which felt a lot better.

"Throw a jumper on Baker. You've done plenty today. Great effort kid you killed it out there." The Coach threw me a pre-game jacket and gave me a reassuring smile. I pulled it over my head and went to sit by the other three players on the bench".

xxx


End file.
